Operation: Dragon's Oath
Event Prizes LAST CHANCE Prizes Some listed Prizes may have been previously offered as Last Chance or Event Exclusive during past Special Events. *A majority of the Prizes in the Event Shop are being offered at a vastly reduced XP Price. *These prizes will be offered in the Event Shop until February 2015. Click Expand to View Last Chance Prizes Event HUD Detailed Play Information 'Tiered Bracket System ' 'Defense Mission' 'Attack Target - Island Base' 'Attack Target - Event Base' 'Attack Target - Ryu-Kai Fortress ' 'Ending of a Special Event ' Event Shop 'Event Experience Points (eXP)' '''Special Event Prizes 'Use It Or Lose It' Event Base & Fortress Layouts | style="width: 33%; text-align: center; vertical-align:top; padding: 0.5em; border: 1px solid #101010; background-color: rgb(16,16,16);" | | style="width: 33%; text-align: center; vertical-align:top; padding: 0.5em; border: 1px solid #101010; background-color: rgb(16,16,16);" | |} States of Repair - Event Command Center Additional Information *'Operation: Dragon's Oath is the first '''Special Event to feature the Ryu-Kai 'as the solo antagonist 'Rogue Faction. Event Firsts & Records *'Special Event Prize Firsts :' **''Fist Special Event Prizes to be offered for a 2nd Last Chance '' - BFG, Titan, Widowmaker Prime *'Special Event Prize Records :' **''Most Special Event Prizes to be offered as Last Chance'' - 58 Prizes *'General Special Event Firsts :' **''First Special Event to use a Tiered Bracket System '' - Tiered Bracket System **''First Special Event to Countdown Timers on Island Bases '' - Allotted Time depends on Level of Island Base. *'Special Event Records :' **''Special Event record.....'' - Related Pages External Links *'R.U.B.I.'s' Facebook : Operation: Dragon's Oath - (Official) *Kixeye Forum ( 11/13/14 ) - Operation: Dragon's Oath ( Official ) - Event Thread *Kixeye Forum ( 11/17/14 ) - Tips and Tricks - Operation: Dragon's Oath ( Official ) - Event Tips *Kixeye Forum ( 11/19/14 ) - Thorium spawns during Operation: Dragon's Oath ( Official ) - Event Thorium Drop Notes Quotes Click Expand to View Additional Quotes Animated Gallery - Event Base Timers DragonsOath-FortressTimers-Animated.gif|Fortress HUD Timers DragonsOath-EventBase-Timers-Animated.gif|Event Base HUD Timers DragonsOath-Island-Timers-Animated.gif|Island Base HUD Timers Gallery - Event Messages Images may have been resized to fit in the page. Click to enlarge. DragonsOath-EventMessage-1-Pre.png|Event Message #1 : Pre-Event Description DragonsOath-EventMessage-2-Pre.png|Event Message #2 : Pre-Event Description DragonsOath-EventMessage-3-Pre.png|Event Message #3 : Pre-Event Description DragonsOath-EventMessage-4-Start.png|Event Message #4 : Start Gallery - Event Misc Images may have been resized to fit in the page. Click to enlarge. DragonsOath-5TierDifficulties.png|5 Tier Difficulties DragonsOath-EventObjects.png|Event Objectives ShadowOps-Max-DamageBuff-6percent.png|Shadow Op Damage Buff Maximum 6% ObitalLaser-MainPic.png|Event Feature : Orbital Laser RadarJammer-MainPic.png|Event Feature : Radar Jammer IonDamageTurret.png|Event Feature : Ion Damage Turret DragonsOath-BonusTarget.png|Bonus Target No Bonus Gallery - Backgrounds Images may have been resized to fit in the page. Click to enlarge. IronReign-JammerBase-Bkgrd.jpg|Event Base Background Background-Island-Floodgate.jpg|Island Base Background Fortress-(DevilsGrip)-Background.jpg|Fortress Background Gallery - Event Shop Images may have been resized to fit in the page. Click to enlarge. Oni Mk. II-LargePic.png|ONI Mk. II Large Pic ONI-LargePic.png|ONI Large Pic FlameCannon-LargePic.png|Flame Cannon Large Pic Heat-Shielding-LargePic.png|Heat Shielding Banshee Component Large Pic DragonsOath-TrophyBanner-LargePic.png|Dragon's Oath War Trophy Video Navigation